The Young Guns Approximation
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When a new intern begins work with Sheldon, Leonard and the guys make it a point to introduce themselves. What they find is young Alan Powers, a Sheldon mini-me who makes all of their work look inferior. The guys have no choice but to try to get the boy away from Sheldon so that things can get back to normal. Will they be successful? One-shot.


**The Young Guns Approximation**

A/N: This is a crossover between Arthur and Big Bang Theory. The idea came from my boyfriend, Keith.

Brain was a seventeen-year-old science prodigy. He was already enrolled in a prestigious university and set to graduate with a Master's degree within the next year. In order to graduate, he needed an internship, and sunny Pasadena, California called to him. He entered the institute and met with the directors, who were all impressed with him. They placed him with Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and the two met the next morning to discuss the parameters of his internship.

"Good morning, young prospect, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Sheldon stated, looking young Brain over, "It is stated within this portfolio that you specialize in various areas of science. Are you good in all of these areas or do you just...dabble?"

"While I consider it dabbling, my professors can attest that I am good at what I do, see?" Brain said, pointing to a thick stack of recommendation letters. Dr. Cooper nodded and looked Brain over, "And your nickname? Does it reference neuroscience or psychology or-?"

"It's from my childhood. I was smarter than my peers, so they took to calling me The Brain, or Brain for short," Brain replied. Dr. Cooper nodded, looking Brain over again, "You know, I think you and I are going to be a great match. Let me show you what I've been working on lately."

As Sheldon began to explain his latest project, Leonard, Howard, and Raj entered the room. They stopped short when they noticed the young new intern. Howard looked him over and chuckled to himself. Leonard stepped forward next and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Leonard, a colleague of Sheldon. How do you do?" Leonard asked. Brain nodded and shook his hand, "I am Alan Powers, but you can call me Brain. Who are all of you?"

"These are my colleagues," Sheldon sighed, "They always come in at the most inopportune moments. Ignore them, young one. Oh, wait, Howard? How old were you when you got your Master's degree?" Sheldon asked. Before Howard could ask, Sheldon snickered slightly, "He's going to beat whatever you're about to say."

"Sheldon, I'll have you know I'm proud of my degree. I've been into space, and I'd appreciate it if you stop pestering me about this in front of interns and other staff members," Howard muttered. Leonard sighed, "You know he'll never listen to you. But I'm proud of you for entering space. You went a little...squirrely up there, but you made it back in one piece and your contributions were very helpful."

"Oh, you have a project on the ISS too?" Brain asked. "My seventh grade science project was recognized by NASA as well. Are you familiar with the filtration system's design?" Brain questioned. Howard's mouth fell open, "You? You were the one who came up with that, and you were twelve?"

"Thirteen, but that isn't important. I believe Dr. Cooper was about to show me his work. Unless you all are helping him, I would appreciate you giving us the privacy we deserve," Brain said, turning his back on the group. Sheldon pushed them out of this office, and the three stood outside with their mouths open.

"That kid got a project onto the ISS before I did, and he'll get a degree before me," Howard stammered. Leonard nodded, "Yep, he's basically Sheldon's mini-me, just a little rounder in the head." Raj agreed, "We need to get rid of him somehow. I hear Bernadette's lab is looking for new research candidates. I'm sure he'd be a good fit," Raj said darkly.

"For the Ebola studies, Raj? That's not even good enough," Howard grinned. "We'll think of something," he said, and the three parted ways.

At lunch, Sheldon and Brain were joking like school children while Leonard, Raj, and Howard sat silently at another table. They couldn't believe this young gun had come into their territory and made them look bad. They could care less that Sheldon had a new weird friend to work with. They did care that he was using the boy's accomplishments against the group, and they'd all come up with ways to get rid of him.

"I hear the president has a new partnership with an Indian university. We should get him sent into that cow-infested hell hole," Raj shuddered. Howard gave Raj a perplexed look, "You know the cows are holy there, right?" "I lived there my whole life, Howard! I know, and I relish every time I bite into a juicy hamburger. In fact, I'm going for one right now. Who's with me?"

"Focus, children," Leonard sighed. "I was thinking we show his accomplishments to someone higher up. They'll take him from Sheldon, then we won't have to watch...whatever the hell that is," Leonard grimaced. At the next table, the two were arranging sugar packets and other objects into something scientific; the guys just didn't know what.

"That's the nicest idea we've thought of so far. Considering he is only a minor, that'll be good for his parents. What were you thinking of in particular?" Howard questioned. Leonard smirked, tapping his phone, "I emailed the president of the institute and asked for his portfolio. Our boy is a dabbler, good at everything he touches, so the president thought I was trying to see if I could work with him."

"You should work with him," Raj nodded, "You haven't made any new discoveries in months."

"You're missing the point, Raj. We want him gone," Howard sighed. "Who are you going to send the portfolio to?" Howard asked, turning back to Leonard. Leonard grinned, "Stephen Hawking."

"Ooh, Sheldon'll be furious!" Raj grinned. Leonard nodded, "...and send. This should be fun."

"My, my, you've done it! Everyone, he's done it!" Sheldon exclaimed. Howard and Leonard turned to Raj at the same time to take him up on his burger offer. Sheldon yelled after them, "Stop, you'll miss his findings! Well, fine, I guess not everyone can appreciate the work of two geniuses," Sheldon smiled. Others left the room too, but Sheldon was still focusing on Brain and his work.

* * *

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" the president of the institute called. He and Brain were typing up reports on their recent findings, but they looked up as a motorized wheel chair entered the room. "Stephen Hawking heard about our young prodigy, and he has a special project for him. I'm afraid his internship with you is over."

"But-But!" Sheldon stammered, gesturing at boards covered in equations. The president shrugged, looking down to Brain as Howard, Leonard, and Raj peeked in from the hallway, "You'll be working with Stephen Hawking for the next few weeks while NASA works through your clearance. They want you to expand your filtration systems, and, well, he'll tell you."

"I have some plans to contribute to solve current problems within the I-S-S," Stephen Hawking said.

"That son of a bitch!" Howard hissed. "This whole thing backfired. Now he's going into space and Sheldon will never let me live it down."

"Howard, it'll work out. He'll probably mess up or not be cleared or something. You remember how strict the process was," Leonard said.

But Leonard was wrong. Brain was sent into space ahead of schedule, the youngest human to go to the ISS yet. Sheldon was enthralled by the news; he was so proud of his prodigy's work. Howard pouted, trying to hide from Sheldon's relentless jokes. But he couldn't even with Bernadette's help, and life continued just like it had before Howard left for the ISS-he was still inferior to Sheldon for just having a Master's degree.

~End


End file.
